Alex and Finn
by Tygar503
Summary: Pwp smut M/M mostly with some mention of M/F


This a request From: GMW Lover 25

Alex was Laying down in a bed completely Naked with his eyes closed as a warm mouth bobbed up and down on his 9 inch dick he opened his eyes and he saw a naked Finn was the one blowing him and Alex began to moan

"Oh, Fuck yeah, God you are so damn good at this" Alex said

Finn took the Cock out of his mouth

"Considering all the time i have had your cock in my mouth i better be good" Finn replied before taking the cock back in his mouth

Alex was soon on edge and shot his cum into Finns Mouth he then proceeded to stroke Finn's 4 Inch erection before putting it in his mouth with hesitatation

"Come on Dude, i just blew you and your cock is gonna be in my ass after, so you can at the very least suck me without hesitating" Finn said

Alex realized Finn was right and did his best to give Finn the best blow job ever, he tried to mimic what Finn did to him but wasnt as experince as Finn and could only do so much but Finn couldnt really care as Alex was actually blowing him unlike a lot of the other guys he had sex with

Alex Took his mouth off of Finn's Dick and Gave him a handjob for a bit before going back to blowing Finn

Finn soon shot his load into Alex's mouth, Alex turned Finn over onto his hand and knees and spread Finn's Ass Cheeks Apart and he then put his Face inbetween and started to Rim the Hell out of Finns Pale white Ass He Loved rimming Finn's Ass he didn't just Rim Finn quickly before Sticking his dick into Finn as lots of other People did to Finn No He Loved Rimming Finn's Ass, there was something about that Ass he Loved

Finn Moaned as Alex Did What he did Best, sure Finn enjoyed Alex's Cock pounding him but He also loved getting Rimmed and Alex wa so Talented, one day Alex Spent so long rimming Finn's Ass that they didn't even have enough time to actually Fuck but they Didn't Mind

but this Time Alex wanted to Fuck Finn Hard so he moved himself into position and Slowly put his erection Into Finn's Well used Ass, Alex started to Thrust Slowly before picking up the pace before completely Pounding Finn with all the speed and force he could Muster

Alex and Finn Both moaned and soon the door was opened and Finn's Mother Nikki was standing there usually Alex was would stop if he saw a parent but he didn't when he saw Nikki because it was common knowledge that Finn And his Mother are Sluts and Love Sex and infact they sometimes walked in and watched the other have sex and would sometimes Joined in, Alex thought she was Gonna Join but it turned out she Just Liked watching,

Alex Thought about the time he Found out about Finn and His Mom he was Laying down on Finn's Bed as Fin was riding Alex's Cock while facing towards hiim, Alex didn't realize the door was open untill he heard Nikki and Finn have a casual Conversation as if Alex and Finn were watching TV or playing video games as Finn Continued to Bounce on his dick, Alex tried to speak all that came out were moans

Alex decided to stop focusing on the past and focus More on the present as he felt his orgasm building and soon he coated Finn's Insides with Cum

Soon they Swapped positions and now Alex was Pounding Finn's Ass Missionary Style the bed was creaking as Alex Gave his all to doing what he was doing

Elena walked in and Alex Didnt ven notice he was too focused on cumming into the Pale White Ass of Finn

Elena Enjoyed the show this wasnt the first time she watched Alex Fuck Someone, Soon Nikki was standing beside Elena as they Both watched the event

Soon Alex shot his load into Finn one Last time he Withdrew from Finn's Hole he laid down on the bed watching he Turned to the door and saw Elena

"Nice Job Alex you got a nice Dick" Elena said

"Thanks"Alex said as he got dressed and got into his mom's car that Elena was driving

"so, tell me about you and Finn" Elena said

"Okay, well one day after Baseball practice the team was changing and they were talking about How Hard they were and wish they could Masturbate" Ales replied

"Go on" Elena said

"I told them we are all Hard so why don't we Jerk off and we did, this went on for a while before one day Finn was Caught giving someone a blow Job and soon he was giving us all blow jobs and that eventually lead to us Fucking him" Alex said

"did anyone force him?" Elena Asked

"of course not we would never force him to do anything he doesnt want" Alex replied

"so is Finn the Only Bottom?" Elena questioned

"At First but then one day Finn was not at practise and so we decided to try to suck each other off and eventually the team would have sex with each other and not Just Finn" Alex stated

"So how did Nikki found out about you and Finn" Elena asked

Alex Told the Story about how Nikki walked into Finns Room when they were having sexG"so have you banged Nikki yet?" Elena asked

"Fuck yeah, infact one time Nikki's Birthday was a few days after we won so as a gift to all of us including Nikki, he invited us all over and we ended up gang banging her over and over" Alex answered

Elena and Alex soon walked into their Apartment and after realizing they were home alone Elena Took her shirt off

"You up for one more round?" elena lustfully asked

"I don't Know i mean you are dating Syd" said Hesitantly

"Me and Syd have a open relationship, she told you that when you two fucked last week, yeah i saw" Elena said

"oh yeah" alex said

"and don't try saying you don't because i am your sister, i saw you Jerk off to my pictures, if you dont wanto have sex we don't have to but dont lie" Elena said

Alex thought about it for a few seconds before taking his shirt off and making out with Elena

A/N:i have an idea for my first series, it will be a crossover between Andi Mack and Coop and Cami ask the world

So look forward to that


End file.
